The FirstStorm
by airies57559
Summary: what if a young girl meet Sai and even he can't figure her out.


Notes: In this series it will mostly be told in flashbacks.hikaru dosen't exist in this fanfic he's replaced by a girl. the firststorm this will be mostly about the girl and sai threre will be a sequel where the story will only be around the girl.This fanfic will be more focused about drama and story then go. I won' t explain much about the go games(mostly because i don't understand the game myself)

Keys:

" dialogue"

/sai /

' thoughts '

fb minor flashback end fb

_emphasize_

(author)

Chapter 1 Sleeping Beauty

A thriteen year old girl with white long side bangs that famed her face her black hair that want to her mid-back was in a low ponytail while her dull grey eyes were down cast looking at the tiled floors,while she sat across from an middle aged woman with short red hair on the woman's blouse was her name tag written in bold letters Kim Leeli.They would meet every week Leeli would sit there and the girl would tell her about her week.

"So tell me about Sai what was he like?" Leeli asked she knew about Sai already cause he's the only thing the girl talked about for over the past two years

"..he was..annoying, navie, i could've sworn he was bipolar but he is also strong mentally, he respectful and, kind to everyone..and he would act like my conscience for the past two years .He naggs alot and..he was-is an amazing go player he would not stop talking about go even if it drove me crazy.He even cryed alot."

The girl didn't look up but dr.Leeli knew she was smiling she always did when she talked about Sai.

"Okay can you tell me how you two met?"Leeli asked

"I met him when i just turned eleven at the hospital my uncle Vincent worked at I would volunteer to help the nurses with the patients like talk to them and play with the children it was couple of day after christmas Vinni(Vincent) asked me to come to the hospital to talk to the new patinets."

small boy with shoulder lenght black hair was tied in a low ponytail while his white bangs frame his face he looked around to see the nurses and doctor run past him not giving him a glance in his direction he always hated coming to the hospital when it was this busy the white walls all seemed all the same to him and though he would never admit it he had no sene of direction what so ever and he had a tendency to get lost,so people running in different directions didn't help him much.

After aimlessly walking around for couple of hours he found a door that looked alot like his uncle's though most of the hospital door looked smiliar, so he opened a door and walked into the room.This definitely wasn't his uncle's office the room was small and the lights were turned off.After his eyes ajusted he noticed the only thing in this room was a bed in the corner next to the two large windows covered by curtians.when he noticed someone was lying in the bed he went up to see a beatiful woman with long purple hair, pale white skin, long eyelashes, and small pink lips.he shook her gently trying to wake her up because he was in the hospital since morning and it was getting dark and he still didnt find his uncle

"lady wake up.lady?"when she didnt stir he swung his right leg on the bed and pulled himself up, then started hitting her on the stomach.

"lady lady wakey wakey."he said alittle louder when it didnt work he decided to sit on the patinet's stomach and bounce up and down while hitting her on the chest and not even for one second he found strange that the woman's chest was flat.

Its been about two months since Sai woke up to find his body in a room with a foreigner with light blonde hair with golden eye wearing a long white coat would check up on his body every day he tryed to get back to his

body and to talk to people but nothing seemed to worked he was still a transparent ghost like the time when he was with Shuusaku no one could hear or see him.Today was like any day the man in the white coat came in the moring and left leaving him all lone.

Then the door opened at the end of the day and a boy came in when the boy saw Sai on the bed he sat on Sai's stomach and started bouncing and singing.

"lady lady wakey wakey"

/excuse me pelase stop jumping on my stomach/sai asked the boy but not really expecting an answer

"Oh sorry didn't see you there are you this lady's sister?"the boy asked looking stright at him

/are you talking to me?/sai asked

"yea" the boy said nodding his head with a goofy smile

/you can hear me?/

"yea" the boy noded and smiled once agian

/you see me?/

"yea"nodding once more "lady your silly.Whats your name, i'm Kei, Arashi(strong, storm)"

/well first little boy im not a woman but a man/

"eh, really most people think i'm a guy too when im really a girl too"the girl looking boy said still not getting off my stomach instead she started jumping up and down

/eh really thats great but your still sitting on my stomach so can you get off/

"but if your over there so how can you be sleeping in this bed"the girl asked still not making any move to get off him

/i don't know it was just like this when i woke up/

"So are you a ghost?"

/well i guess i am.i was alive during the Heian period i taught the emperor go at the capital/

"Go?isnt go an old mans game"arashi asked cutting sai off

/hey i played go day after day and was very happy./sai explained sounding kind of insulted

"Uhhuh,So how did you die?"the arashi asked going straight to the point

/well the emperor had another tutor of go one day he declared to the emperor only one tutor is necessary so we played a game where the victor should continue as the tutor/

"so you played?,who won?"

/the match procceeded evenly it was unbelievble under the gaze of so many men,i was the only one who noticed it.a white stone was mixed into his goke he saw a moment of chance and he placed that stone into his own agehama/

"so the other guy cheated?and out of all the men in the room your the only one who noticed? " Arashi asked clearly not believing that he was the only one who noticed.

/yes but when i was about to bring this up the other tutor acussed me first.The emperor made us continue the game when the game ended i lost' sai said then he put his face into his hands and he sounded like he was about

to cry'with the charge of cheating added to my name as well i was run out of the capital/

"let me guess thats when you killed yourself"Arashi said plainly.Sai looked up in shock his purple eyes got big and had tears in his eyes

/how did you know/

"it's pretty obvious go on with your story"

/well without my livelihood,i had no reason to live so two days later on the night of a full moon i drowned myself,but I still wanted to play go,unable to seek solace my spirit posessed a go board after a great lenght of time i heard the voice of a boy on an island within the sea of Setonaikai.His name was Kuwabara, Torajirou. Torajirou changed his name to Shuusaku.at the age of fourteen he took the name of Honinbou Shuusaku and took the

place of his master at the age of twenty however, he fell due to a plague and one night,at the youthful age of thrityfour and passed away./

"so you possesed this guy torajirou so why are you still in the 'land of the living'?"

/i want to keep playing go because i still have not obtained the hand of god yet./

"so why don't you find someone less and try to get the hand of god"

/i couldn't find anyone who can see me until now./

"really who the loser whose gonna have to play go for the rest of their life?"

/you./

"..eh?"

/its you-/Their convrsation was cut off from the door opening and lights pouring in from the hallways

"Ari-chan are you here?"A foreign man called from the opened doorway as he turned on the lights on blinding them

"Arashi?"

"Uncle Vinni!"Arashi exclaimed childishly throwing her arms up in the air her grey eyes turned green

"Arashi! why are you sitting on the patients stomach?!"The man went up to arashi and easily picked her up from sais stomach and put her on the floor

"Ari what are you doing here?"

"duh you asked me to come here silly."

"I meant in this room,did you get lost again?"

"_no_"arashi scoffed "okay maybe alittle"arashi amitted

"Vinni why won't she-"

/he/ Sai said inturrpting Arashi

"_He_wake up?"

"oh this man is in coma"

"?coma?" Arashi eyes widen with curiosity

"He sleeping and can't wake up.wait how did you know he was a man i didnt find out until i undressed him."

/... eh!?what how dare he i feel so vilotated!/sai said trying to hit Arashis uncle on the head with his fan but his hand went right through

"so when will he wake up?"Arashi asked continuing the conversation both of them oblivious to the tall purple haired man jumpinging around them

"Him he might never wake up"

"eh why?you'll fix him right?"

"No Ari I can't heal him he might _die_ sleeping like this"Vincent tryed to explain but when he looked down to see Arashis eyes watering and his face paled noticing what he said wrong

"Hes gonna die?"Arashi queaked

/Im gonna die?..Im Going to Die?!/ the transpanet ghost yelled

"no,no,no i meant im not sure he going to wake up.i found him on the streets two months ago he has no name,no history, no family and friends."Vincent said clearly panicking trying calm ari down

"no name?" 'hey whats your name?' Ari asked Sai without speaking out loud

/Oh right i never told you my name its Sai. Fujiwara-no-Sai./

"Can i have his clip board?" Ari asked her uncle when he handed it to Arashi she wrote down something and handed it back to him when Vincent looked down

"Sai?"

"Thats his name sai he's my new friend"Her uncle Vincent chuckled little at Arashis wild imagination

"Come on ari lets go home you must be hungry"her uncle said as he put the clip board down next to the sleeping figure and turned the lights off

"Okay wait , bye Sai"Arashi called out she went up to the draped window curtians and pulled it open to see a cresent moon shining brightly as the light entered and shined the dark room as arashi left soft white snowflakes gently fell from the purple sky.

"So you meet him in the hospital where your uncle works at"doctor Leeli asked after listening to the young girl she would never keep secrets from her Leeli was the only one who listened let alone believes her

"yes"

"so how did he leave"

"..."

fb it was couple of weeks ago when she was lying in bed crying 'Sai where are you' end fb

"hey you okay?" The therapist asked waking the girl out of her thought when she noticed the girls breathing fasten from an small anxiety attack

"i'm fine just alittle tired can we end this session for today" the girl asked not waiting for an answer she zipped her jacket and grabbed her messenger bag and walked out the door

"yeah if you want i'll see you next week, bye Ari-chan"leeli said calling after the girl but arashi never looked back

When Arashi was out of sight Leeli went to arashis portfolio 'You were doing so well you seem to have got over him, why did the only person that gave you comfort after you moved here had to leave you broken again.' The therapist looked at the two pictures in the portfolio in one the picture young Arashi had long white hair and she wore a smile on her face and next to her was a younger boy with light blonde hair they both had matching green eyes.on the other paper there was a sketch of a man drawn on it on the sheet was the word 'Sai'


End file.
